Alvin and the chipmunks 4 French and English
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: When the Chipmunks and the Chipettes find themselves on holiday in Miami, Dave tells them Alvin will have to go from another school because of his poor results. As they seek to prevent his departure, they will make a new friend incredible Aquamarin, a young Mermunk Chipmunks, seventh child and only son of the royal line of the underwater kingdom of King of the Ocean, King Aquarium.
1. French movie version

**Bande-Annonce Alvin et les Chipmunks 4**

**Entre Terre et Mer**

* * *

**En gras : Voix Off**

_*Italique : mouvement*_

Normal : paroles des personnages

* * *

**Par FOX 2000 PICTURES, REGENCY ENTERPRISES et BAGDASARIAN PRODUCTIONS**

_*Zoom sur une plage de Miami. Les Chipmunks et les Chipettes sont réuni en cercle. Ils semblent tous triste*._

Brittany : Il ne reste plus que deux semaines de vacances et un mois avant que tu ne partes pour cette école en Angleterre !

_*Alvin baisse la tête.*_

Théodore, *_les yeux larmoyants*_ : Je ne veux pas que tu partes à l'autre bout du monde, Alvin !

Simon_,* triste*_ : Notre groupe ne serait plus le même sans toi !

Alvin *_pointant derrière lui*_: Je n'ai pas encore embrassé Charlène ! _*rire du groupe. Zoom sur une jolie jeune Chipette blonde avec du fard à paupière mauve et une robe rouge qui chante sur la plage*_ Tant que je n'ai pas eu un baiser de la blondinette, je n'irais nulle part !

_*Charlène les voit et sourit en les saluant. Alvin la siffle discrètement.*_

* * *

_*Zoom sur la maison à Miami que Dave loue pour les vacances. Alvin, furieux, bouscule son dossier d'inscription et monte dans sa chambre. Le groupe d'amis se met en cercle et Alvin sert Théodore dans ses bras.*_

**Pour deux groupes d'amis et chanteurs qui ont besoin d'un miracle…**

_*Une tempête éclate dehors. La foudre frappe la maison, provoquant une coupure de courant*_

Tous les enfants _*se serrent l'un contre l'autre*_ : Ahhhhhhhh !

…**quelque chose de magique…**

_*zoom sur la piscine de la maison. Les Chipmunks et les Chipettes tournent autour de la piscine qui est remplie d'algues vertes. Théodore s'amuse avec celles qui flottent près du bord. Dave observe les dégats.*_

Dave : Les vagues ont envahi la piscine hier soir, à cause de la tempête.

… **est sûr le point de se produire !**

_*Il fait nuit. Les Chipmunks et les Chipettes s'approchent du bord et frappent l'eau en rythme. Une silhouette se dessine dans l'eau et quelque chose émerge de l'eau.*_

Chipmunks et Chipettes :_*sursautent et reculent*_

Chipmunks aux cheveux bleus dans la piscine : Vous faites de la musique ! C'est fantastique ! Vous pouvez recommencer !

Alvin : Tu es un… un… une…

Chipmunks aux cheveux bleus _*frappe l'eau avec sa queue de poisson* _: Petite sirène Chipmunks ! Je m'appelle Aquamarin !

* * *

_*zoom sur le lycée des Chipmunks, dans le gymnase. Les Chipmunks ouvrent le placard où ils rangent les tapis, les filets, les ballons, etc… Leur ami sirène Chipmunks apparait soudain de derrière un tapis.*_

Chipmunks _*sursautent*_ : Ahhhh !

Théodore : Mais comment es-tu arrivé là ? La mer n'est pas tout près !

Aquamarin : J'ai utilisé ces drôles de trucs ! _*attrape une de ses pattes arrière, dévoilant qu'il a des jambes comme un Chipmunks terrestre, mais il perd l'équilibre et tombe sur le sol. Les Chipmunks le regardent, étonnés.*_

* * *

_*Maison des Chipmunks. Le Chipmunks nouvellement terrestre, encore sans vêtement, saute sur le lit d'Alvin en riant. Les Chipmunks et les Chipettes le regardent, amusés.*_

Alvin : Mais comment as-tu eu des jambes ?

Aquamarin : Je déteste dire ça, mais c'est grâce à Octopus que je suis là !

_*zoom sur une énorme pieuvre qui ricane en regardant dans une boule de cristal où l'on peut voir Aquamarin lorsqu'il avait sa queue de poisson. Puis on voit Aquamarin prendre une fiole que lui tend la pieuvre et on entend la voix de Simon.*_

Simon : Mais… tu vas pouvoir les conserver ?

Aquamarin : Si je remplis tous les termes du contrat, je resterais humain ! _*on voit Aquamarin qui joue avec les Chipmunks*_ Sinon, au coucher du soleil, je redeviendrai sirène pour me transformer en écume de mer ! _*On voit Aquamarin qui regarde tristement sa queue de poisson.*_

* * *

_*Deux femmes de la future école d'Alvin, la directrice et sa secrétaire, arrivent chez Dave. Elles saluent les Chipmunks et les Chipettes puis la directrice observe Aquamarin, qui porte un T-Shirt bleu azur comme ses yeux et ses cheveux.*_

Directrice : Qui êtes-vous donc, jeune homme ?

Aquamarin _*bombant le torse*_ : Moi, je m'appelle Aquamarin !

Secrétaire : C'est un très joli prénom !

Directrice _*lève les yeux au ciel* _: Oui ! Pour un mascara bon marché ! _*Aquamarin la regarde comme si elle venait de la Lune.*_

_*Les Chipmunks et les Chipettes sont seuls avec Aquamarin qui est furieux.*_

Aquamarin : Tu ne vas quand même pas aller dans l'école que dirige cette morue salée, Alvin ?

_*Pendant le repas, Aquamarin remplit ses joues d'eau et crache sur la directrice. La femme est outrée alors que les Chipmunks et les Chipettes rient derrière leurs mains. Dave se retient de rire.*_

* * *

_*Aquamarin est assis sur un banc de l'école avec les Chipmunks et les Chipettes.*_

Aquamarin : Le premier point du contrat était de me faire des amis terrestres ! Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, donc c'est ok pour ça ! _*Les Chipmunks serre Aquamarin dans leur bras.*_ Dave veut bien que je vive avec vous ! Il m'a en quelque sorte adopté ! _*on voit Dave qui sert Aquamarin qui pleure.*_ Ça remplit le deuxième point du contrat : avoir une famille terrestre ! _*on revient sur les Chipmunks et Aquamarin.*_ Il me reste encore une semaine et trois jours pour remplir le dernier point et rester humain : trouver l'Amour !

Chipmunks : Aie…

_*zoom dans les couloirs de l'école. On voit Charlène qui marche dans les couloirs. Aquamarin semble hypnotisé quand il la voit. Il ne peut pas la lâcher du regard.*_

Aquamarin : Avec elle !

Brittany : Charlène ?

Aquamarin _*l'air amoureux*_ : Charlène…

Chipmunks et Chipettes _*surpris*_ : NON ! _*Aquamarin sursaute et tous les élèves se tournent vers eux.*_

Alvin : Charlène est la Chipette la plus insaisissable que j'ai jamais vu !

_*Charlène passe dans la cafétéria. Tous les garçons la regardent… même Ryan ! (__Alvin et les Chipmunks 2)__*_

Ryan : Canon pour une rongeur !

Aquamarin _*court vers Charlène et s'arrête devant elle.*_ : Salut !

Charlène _*sourit gentiment* _: Salut, bleu azur !

Aquamarin : Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Charlène _*surprise mais sourit, amusée*_ : Euh… non mais, toi et moi, nous sommes nouveau ici !

Aquamarin _*dans la chambre qu'il partage avec les Chipmunks, s'effondre sur son lit en soupirant.*_ : Nom d'une palourde…

* * *

_*Les Chipmunks et les Chipettes veulent aider Aquamarin. Brittany entraine le jeune Chipmunks aux cheveux bleus vers le téléphone en souriant.*_

Jeannette : On va commencer par ce que font tous les amoureux !

Eleanore _*tend le téléphone à Aquamarin*_ : Appelle-la !

_*Aquamarin attend avec le téléphone près de l'oreille lorsque Charlène répond.*_

Charlène_ *au téléphone* _: Allô ?

Aquamarin _*crie comme un fou et pousse le téléphone de la table. Les Chipmunks le regardent, étonnés. Il a un grand sourire sur le visage.*_ C'était fantastique ! Recommence !

_*Les Chipettes le regardent avec étonnement alors que les Chipmunks éclatent de rire.*_

* * *

_*Les Chipmunks prennent la relève pour aider Aquamarin à séduire Charlène.*_

Alvin : La seconde étape, c'est le tour d'approche !

_*Aquamarin, assis sur son plateau de cafétéria, regarde Charlène en souriant. La Chipette blonde le regarde en souriant puis un élève pousse le plateau qui tombe sur le sol avec Aquamarin. Charlène a d'abord peur puis, voyant qu'il n'a rien, pousse un petit rire amusé. Aquamarin lui sourit nerveusement.*_

Ryan : J'aimerais savoir où ces rats ont pêché ce mec ?

* * *

_*Aquamarin joue avec le porte-serviette comme si c'était un houlà-hop. Puis il saute du buffet et atterrit entre les Chipmunks et les Chipettes en souriant.*_

**Avec l'aide de ses nouveaux amis,…**

_*Les Chipmunks sont au centre commercial avec Dave. Aquamarin se met en hauteur et regarde autour de lui en souriant.*_

Aquamarin _*hurlant*_ : SALUT !

_*Tous les regardent, étonnés.*_

Aquamarin : Faut se faire remarquer dans la vie !

_*Dave et les Chipmunks le regardent, étonnés.*_

…**Il va bouleverser…**

_*On voit Alvin et Aquamarin, qui a sa queue de poisson, assis sur des rochers couvert d'algue. Soudain, les garçons se figent et on entend la voix de Dave.*_

Dave : AAALLLVVVIIINNN ! _*apparait soudainement avec Simon, Théodore et les Chipettes.*_ Alvin, tu… quoi ?

Aquamarin _*dans l'eau, entouré d'algue, avec des jambes qui dépassent sur un rocher. Alvin a disparu*_ Salut, Dave ! Comment ça va ?

_*Dès que Dave est partit, Alvin sort de sous les algues et prend une grande bouffée d'air.*_

Aquamarin _*riant*_ : Il s'en est fallu d'une nageoire !

Chipmunks et Chipettes _*rient, amusés*_

…**La vie de tout le monde…**

Aquamarin _*glisse sur le piano.* _: Waouh !

…**Pour prouver à son peuple…**

Père d'Aquamarin _*furieux*_ : Les humains sont dangereux !

Aquamarin _*furieux*_ : Tu ne cherches pas à les connaitre !

Une des sœurs d'Aquamarin _*ressemble à Eleanore mais avec les cheveux verts* _: Ne cherche pas à retourner à la surface.

Aquamarin_*nage vers la surface*_ : Personne ne m'empêchera d'aller voir mes amis !

…**que la surface peut être merveilleuse !**

Aquamarin _*regarde un feu d'artifice depuis la mer*_ : Ma mère aimait la surface ! Et la musique !_*vue sur la mère d'Aquamarin* _Depuis sa mort, la musique est interdite et la surface fait peur_.*vue du père d'Aquamarin qui détruit tous les instruments de musique sous le regard effrayé de son fils.*_

Alvin _*croisant les bras*_ : Il exagère !

* * *

**Découvrez comment l'amitié entre deux mondes…**

_*Vue sur les Chipmunks et les Chipettes qui serrent Aquamarin dans leurs bras.*_

…**peut ramener la joie de vivre…**

Aquamarin _*chante*_ : Nella fantasia io vedo un mondo giusto,

Li tutti vivono in pace e in onestà

Io sogno d'anime che sono sempre libere,

Come le nuvole che volano,

Pien' d'umanità in fondo all'anima

…**avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !**

Simon : Charlène a pris Aquamarin pour Alvin ! Elle est tombée amoureuse de sa voix !

_*vue sur Charlène qui essaye d'embrasser Alvin. Aquamarin, le cœur brisé, s'enfuit.*_

Brittany : Il faut qu'Aquamarin chante devant elle avant le coucher du soleil !

Théodore : Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps !

Eleanore : Octopus a pris la forme d'un humain ! _*vue d'un homme au regard froid et au sourire maléfique*_ Il faut l'éloigner de Charlène pour qu'Aquamarin puisse l'approcher !

_*vue sur le soleil qui se couche. Aquamarin court dans les rues avec Simon et Théodore. Le soleil disparait derrière l'horizon. Vue d'Aquamarin en sirène et des Chipmunks. Dave se met à hurler : ALVIN apparition du titre.*_

**Alvin et les Chipmunks 4 – Entre Terre et Mer**

Aquamarin : Si vous m'aidez, je demanderai à mon père d'accomplir votre vœu !

Brittany : C'est les génies qui font ça, non ?

Aquamarin : Tu crois que les génies existent ? _*commence à rire lorsqu'il repense qu'ils ne croyaient pas en l'existence des sirènes avant qu'ils ne le rencontrent.*_

_*Les Chipmunks et les Chipettes le regardent bizarrement avant de rire de la maladresse de leur ami.*_

* * *

La chanson que chante Aquamarin est_ "Nella Fantasia" _des Celtic Women!^^ Inspiré par le film_ "Aquamarine"_

_bande-annonce vidéo sur dailymotion sans les espaces: www. dailymotion video / xqyzpd _ alvin - et - les - chipmunks - 4 - entre __ - __terre - et - mer _ shortfilms_


	2. English movie version

**Trailer Alvin and the Chipmunks 4**

**Between Land and Sea**

* * *

**Bold: Voice Over**

_* Italic: * movement_

Normal: words of the characters

* * *

**By Fox 2000 Pictures, Regency Enterprises and Bagdasarian Productions**

_* Focus on a Miami beach. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes are gathered in a circle. They all seem sad *._

Brittany: There are only two weeks' vacation and one month before you go for this school in England!

_* Alvin lowers his head. *_

Theodore,_ * watery eyes *_: I do not want you to go to the other side of the world, Alvin!

Simon,_ * sad *: _Our group would not be the same without you!

Alvin _*pointing behind him _*: I have not yet kissed Charlene!_ * laughing group. Focus on a pretty young Chipette blonde with of purple eye shadow and a red dress who sings on the beach * _As long as I have not had a kiss from the blonde, I would not go anywhere!

_* Charlene sees them and smiles and welcome. Alvin whistles her quietly. *_

* * *

_* Focus on the house in Miami, Dave rents for the holidays. Alvin angrily shakes his application form and got into his room. The group of friends goes in a circle and Alvin serves Theodore in his arms. * _

**For two groups of singers and friends who need a miracle ...**

_* A storm breaks out. Lightning hits the house, causing a power failure * _

All children_* huddle against one another: *_ ahhhhhhhh!

…**Something magical... **

_* Zoom on the pool house. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes are around the pool which is filled with green algae. Theodore plays with those which float near the edge. Dave observes the damage. *_

Dave: The waves have invaded the pool last night, because of the storm.

**...is going to happen! **

_* It is night. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes are approaching the edge and hit the water rhythmically. A silhouette stands in the water and something emerges from the water. * _

Chipmunks and Chipettes:_ * gasp and retreat* _

Chipmunks with blue hair in the pool: You make music! This is fantastic! You can repeat!

Alvin: You're a ... a ... a...

Chipmunks with blue hair_ * hits the water with his fish tail _*: Little Mermunk! My name is Aquamarin!

* * *

_* Zoom in on the Chipmunks' High School, in the gym. The Chipmunks opened the closet where they arrange the mats, nets, balls, etc. ... Their friend Mermunk suddenly appears from behind a mat. * _

Chipmunks _* gasp *: _Ahhhh!

Theodore: But how did you get here? The sea is not very close!

Aquamarin: I used those funny stuff! _* grabs one of his hind legs, revealing that he has legs like a terrestrial Chipmunks, but he loses balance and falls to the ground. The Chipmunks look at him, surprised. * _

* * *

_* House of the Chipmunks. The Chipmunks newly ground, even without clothes, jumps on the bed of Alvin, laughing. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes look at him, amused. * _

Alvin: But how did you get legs?

Aquamarin: I hate to say it, but it is thanks to Octopus I'm there!

_* zoom in on a huge octopus who sneers looking into a crystal ball where we can see when Aquamarin had her tail. Then we see Aquamarin take a vial that holds out the octopus and we hear the voice of Simon. * _

Simon: But ... you'll be able to keep?

Aquamarin: If I meet all the terms of the contract, I would stay human!_ * we see Aquamarin playing with the Chipmunks * _Otherwise, at sunset, I again become Mermunk to turn me into sea foam!_ * We see Aquamarin looking sadly his fishtail. *_

* * *

_* Two women of the future school of Alvin, the director and her secretary, arrived at Dave. They welcome the Chipmunks and the Chipettes then the director observes Aquamarin, wearing a T-Shirt azure blue as his eyes and hair. * _

Director: Who are you, young man?

Aquamarin_ * bulging torso *_: I'm Aquamarin!

Secretary: This is a very pretty name!

Director * looks at sky *: Yes! For a cheap mascara! _* Aquamarin looks as if she came from the moon. * _

_* The Chipmunks and the Chipettes are alone with Aquamarin who is furious. * _

Aquamarin: You're not going to go to school that is leading the salt cod, Alvin?

_* During the meal, Aquamarin fills his cheeks with water and spit on the director. The woman was outraged when the Chipmunks and the Chipettes are laughing behind their hands. Dave holds back a laugh. *_

* * *

_* Aquamarin is sitting on a bench in the school with the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. *_

Aquamarin: The first point of the contract was to make friends land! You are my best friends, so it's ok for that!_ * The Chipmunks shake Aquamarin in their arms. * _Dave wants me to live well with you! He somehow adopted!_ * we see Dave serving Aquamarin crying. _* It fills the second point of agreement: having a family land!_ * Looking back at the Chipmunks and Aquamarin. * _I still have one week to three days to complete the last point and remain human: Finding the Love!

Chipmunks: Ouch...

_* Zoom in school hallways. We see Charlene walking in the hallways. Aquamarin seems mesmerized when he sees her. He can't let go of the look. * _

Aquamarin: With her!

Brittany: Charlene?

Aquamarin_ * look love *: _Charlene...

Chipmunks and Chipettes_ * surprised *: _NO!_ * Aquamarin jumps and all the students turn to them. * _

Alvin: Charlene is the most elusive Chipette I've ever seen!

_* Charlene going on in the cafeteria. All the boys look at her ... even Ryan! __(Alvin and the Chipmunks 2)__ * _

Ryan: Lovely for a rodent!

Aquamarin_ * runs to Charlene and stops in front of her. *_: Hi!

Charlene _* smiles gently *:_ Hi, azure blue!

Aquamarin: Do you love me?

Charlene _* surprised but smiled, amused *: _Uh ... no, but you and I are new here!

Aquamarin _* in the room he shares with the Chipmunks, collapsed on his bed with a sigh. *: _Name of a clam...

* * *

_* The Chipmunks and the Chipettes want to help Aquamarin. Brittany leads the young Chipmunks with blue hair to the phone, smiling. * _

Jeannette: We'll start with what do all lovers!

Eleanor_ * tends the phone to Aquamarin *: Call her! _

_* Aquamarin awaits with the phone near ear when Charlene responds. * _

Charlene _* on the phone*_: Hello?

Aquamarin _* screams like a lunatic and pushes the telephone table. The Chipmunks look at him, surprised. He has a big smile on his face. * _It was fantastic! Do it again!

_* The Chipettes are watching in amazement as the Chipmunks laugh. * _

* * *

_* The Chipmunks take over to help Aquamarin to seduce Charlene. * _

Alvin: The second stage is to approach around!

_* Aquamarin, sitting on his cafeteria tray, watching Charlene smiling. The blond Chipette looks at him smiling then a student who pushes the plate falls to the ground with Aquamarin. Charlene was first scared and then, seeing that he has nothing, pushes an amused chuckle. Aquamarin smiled nervously. * _

Ryan: I wonder know where these rats have caught this guy?

* * *

_* Aquamarin plays with the towel holder as if it were a hula-hop. Then he jumps of the buffet and lands between the Chipmunks and the Chipettes, smiling. * _

**With the help of his new friends,... **

_* The Chipmunks are at the mall with Dave. Aquamarin starts up and looks around, smiling. * _

Aquamarin _* screaming *: _HELLO!

_* All watch, amazed. * _

Aquamarin: Should be noticed in life!

_* Dave and the Chipmunks look at him, surprised. * _

**He will change... **

_* We see Alvin and Aquamarin, who has his fishtail, sitting on rocks covered with algae. Suddenly, the boys freeze and we hear the voice of Dave. * _

Dave: AAALLLVVVIIINNN!_ * suddenly appears with Simon, Theodore and the Chipettes. * _Alvin, you ... what?

Aquamarin _*in water, surrounded by seaweed, with legs sticking out a rock. Alvin disappeared * _Hi, Dave! How are you?

_* As soon as Dave is gone, Alvin leaves under seaweed and takes a deep breath. * _

Aquamarin_ * Laughing *_: This has been a flipper!

Chipmunks and Chipettes _* laugh, amused *_

**... The life of everyone... **

Aquamarin _* slides on the piano. *_: Wow!

**... To prove to his people... **

father Aquamarin _* Furious *_: Humans are dangerous!

Aquamarin _* furious *:_ You do not seek to know them!

A sister of Aquamarin _* looks like Eleanor but with green hair *_: Do not try to return to the surface.

Aquamarin _* swim to the surface *_: No one will prevent me to go see my friends!

**... That the surface can be wonderful! **

Aquamarin _* Looks fireworks from sea *: _My mother loved the surface! And the music!_ * View the mother of Aquamarin * _Since his death, the music is banned and the surface scares._ * View of the father of Aquamarin destroying all musical instruments under the horrified gaze of his son. * _

Alvin _* arms crossed *: _He exaggerates!

* * *

**Discover how the friendship between two worlds... **

_* View of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes who shake Aquamarin in their arms. * _

**... Can bring the joy of living... **

Aquamarin_ * Sings _*: Nella fantasia io vedo un mondo giusto,

Li tutti vivono in pace e in onestà

Io sogno d'anime che sono sempre libere,

Come le nuvole che volano,

Pien' d'umanità in fondo all'anima

**... Before it's too late! **

Simon: Charlene took Aquamarin for Alvin! She fell in love with his voice!

_* Charlene view that tries to embrace Alvin. Aquamarin broken heart, fled. * _

Brittany: Aquamarin must sings to her before sunset!

Theodore: We do not have much time!

Eleanor: Octopus took the form of a human!_ * sight of a man in cold stare and evil smile * _It must be away from Charlene to Aquamarin can approach her!

_* view of the setting sun. Aquamarin short streets with Simon and Theodore. The sun disappears behind the horizon. Aquamarin for a mermaid and the Chipmunks. Dave starts screaming: ALVIN; appearance of the title. * _

**Alvin and the Chipmunks 4 - Between Land and Sea **

Aquamarin: If you help me, I will ask my father to fulfill your wish!

Brittany: It's the geniuses who do that, right?

Aquamarin: Do you think the geniuses exist?_ * starts laughing when they think back did not believe in the existence of mermaids before they meet him. * _

_* The Chipmunks and the Chipettes look at him strangely before laughing at the awkwardness of their friend. *_

* * *

The song singing by Aquamarin is_ "Nella Fantasia" _of the Celic Women. Inspired by the movie_ "Aquamarine"_


End file.
